Hampton, Virginia
Hampton is an independent city in Virginia. The population of the city is 137,436, making it the eighth-largest in the state. It is the location of Langley Air Force Base, NASA Langley Research Center, and the Virginia Air and Space Center. It also features many miles of waterfront and beaches, and is home to Hampton University. Major roads Interstate 64 Interstate 664 US Route 258 Virginia State Route 134 Virginia State Route 143 Virginia State Route 152 Virginia State Route 169 Virginia State Route 278 Virginia State Route 351 Virginia State Route 415 Geography Adjacent counties City of Poquoson (north) York County (northwest) City of Norfolk (south via Hampton Roads Bridge-Tunnel) City of Newport News (west) Demographics As of the 2010 U.S. Census, the racial composition of the city is: 49.05% Black or African American (67,412) 40.59% White (55,785) 5.25% Other (7,217) 5.11% Hispanic or Latino (7,022) 13.1% (18,004) of Hampton residents live below the poverty line. Theft rate statistics Hampton has high rates of Pokemon theft and murder for Virginia standards. The city reported 104 Pokemon thefts in 2019, and averages 7.30 murders a year. Fun facts * Hampton hosts the Hampton Roads Bridge-Tunnel (HRBT) on Interstate 64. First opened in 1957, it was the world's first bridge-tunnel, crossing the mouth of the Hampton Roads harbor, which serves as the gateway to the Chesapeake Bay and the Atlantic Ocean from the eastern United States' largest ice-free harbor and its tributary rivers. Expanded in the 1970s, the HRBT remains Virginia's busiest and deepest such facility. * Local TV stations serving the Hampton Roads include WUND-TV 2 (PBS), WTKR 3 (CBS), WSKY-TV 4, WAVY-TV 10 (NBC), WVEC 13 (ABC), WHRO-TV 15 (PBS), WTPC-TV 21 (TBN), WGNT 27 (The CW), WTVZ-TV 33 (MyNetworkTV), WVBT 43 (FOX) and WPXV-TV 49 (Ion). * Hampton has a rich and extensive 20th-century military history — home of Langley Air Force Base, the nation's first military installation dedicated solely to airpower and the home of the U.S. Air Force's 633d Air Base Wing and 1st and 192nd Fighter Wings. Hampton has been a center of military aviation training, research and development for nearly a hundred years, from early prop planes and Zeppelins to rocket parts and advanced fighters. Its proximity to Norfolk means that Hampton has long been home to many Navy families. Together, many Air Force and Navy families in the Hampton area experienced significant losses in war and peacetime due to family members in combat and peacetime military accidents. * Politically, Hampton is one of Virginia's most powerfully Democrat-voting cities. * Country rock musician Steve Earle and DeVante Swing and Mr. Dalvin of Jodeci were born in Hampton. * The city features a wide array of business and industrial enterprises, retail and residential areas, and historical sites. The new Peninsula Town Center development opened in May 2010 on the site of the former Coliseum Mall. Located in the area adjacent to the Hampton Coliseum and the Convention Center, the new urbanism-type project features a wide mix of retail stores, housing and other attractions. New residential development and additional public facilities (such as the new fishing pier recently opened) are underway at Buckroe Beach, long a noted resort area. * Hampton is home to the Peninsula Pilots of the Coastal Plain League, a collegiate summer baseball league. The Pilots play at War Memorial Stadium in Hampton. The team began playing in Hampton in the 1980s. * A campus of Thomas Nelson Community College is located in Hampton. Category:Virginia Independent Cities